A need exists for a device that individuals can use to massage gums without fear of choking.
A further need exists for children to have a device that helps improve dental hygiene at an early age, as well as accelerate teeth cutting.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.